The Rogue Wind
by Synchronic
Summary: The Rogue Wind has a reputation of theft, murder, and sexual actions both on and off the seven seas. When pure power corrupts the crew into creatures of evil, what can the crew, or the world, do to stop him?


Chapter I

Monster of the Rogue Wind

Far away off the coast of the golden land of Hyrule, a ship sailed baring the colors of the Hyrule royal family, a ship barring gold, jewelry, all manner of riches men would kill to get their hands on. And its course was set on the Hyrule docks.

Not too far away from it was another ship, this ship bared the same symbol as the first ship, but it was smaller in size and had many more cannons then the first. The first ship's sails were blank, while this ship's sails had the marking of a blue phoenix on them.

The first ship, oblivious to the oncoming danger, continued on course. On board said ship the Princess of Hyrule sat on a small throne, enjoying her own, personal, luxury cruise.

"Seymour," she called sweetly, "Get me another drink please."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the man moaned out, he didn't hate the princess, she usually did what was best for the people, but she was still bossy and always wanted to satisfy her own desires.

"And make sure it's cold! The last one was far too warm for my liking." Princess Zelda went over her highly painted nails, barely paying anything or anyone else much attention.

'_It wouldn't have been warm if you had drank it within the first ten minutes of receiving it,_' he thought before walking down below deck to fetch the Princess her wine.

XxXxX

On the second ship, a young man about twenty years old stood proudly at the helm, his red eye never leaving the royal ship. The man's name was Sheik. And he was the helmsman of the Rogue Wind. Wrappings covered his face from the nose down, a wrap was around his forehead and his golden hair usually fell down over his left eye. The Sheikeh signature symbol, a blood red eye, showed blood red on his dark blue ninja outfit. Underneath the bandages he was smirking as he called up to the man in the Crow's-Nest.

"Distance, Nabooru?" he yelled in question.

The Gerudo looked down from the Crow's-Nest, a rare smile on her lips. "Let's just say we might want to get the Caption up here," she shouted over the wind back. Nabooru rarely smiled because she rarely found anything exciting. One of the only times the crew could see her smiling was during her annual sparring matches with the Caption, and the fact that she was smiling now meant she had a very, very good feeling about their next target.

Sheik grinned behind his bandages and winked toward the woman; Nabooru, too far away to actually see it, simply waved back and looked out to the oncoming ship with smile of her own.

"Alright, ladies" he called out to the crew, "The Captain wants this to be our last raid for the season before turning in and going to Hyrule. So let's handle this one like we would a baby: With care and treasure the memories!"

The crew, mostly made up of Gerudos, cheered wildly and giggled as they readied their weapons for their last moments of 'fun' of the year.

"Who are you to take charge, Sheik?" A tall man in full black body armor walked to stand next to the Ninja, "If I'm not mistaken, I was the first-mate, am I not?"

Sheik leaned his neck to face Rogue Wind's first-mate, Ganondorf Dragmire, a tall man with dark tanned skin, a thick muscular jaw, and almost glowing golden eyes.

The Ninja leaned over the rail with an exaggerated sigh. The Rogue Wind had been on the seas for over five years and had gained a reputation for its ruthlessness, the crew only targeted high-class ships and made no attempts a hiding it, but Ganondorf put a new meaning to the saying 'sticking it to the man'.

"Well?" Ganondorf kept his face calm letting his eyes sink the challenge in.

"Okay, take it away, Old Man." Sheik bowed mockingly to Ganondorf and backed away, a knowing smile under his mask.

Despite his intimidating looks, when Ganondorf grinned back at the masked Sheikh it was as if he were smiling at a joke between friends, giving him an almost handsome appearance.

The ship rocked back and forth over the waters as Princess Zelda's vessel grew closer to them. The Gerudos secured lifelines to their bodies and double-checked their duel blades to make sure they were as sharp as could be. As the two ships came along side by side to one another, the Gerudos looked over at Ganondorf for the signal, Ganondorf grinned.

"ATTACK!" he yelled.

The crew screamed in excitement and jumped overboard, allowing the ropes tied to them to swing up and over the railings of the other ship.

XxXxX

Zelda took a sip from her class, relishing in the sunlight and the calm winds of the ocean as the red liquid ran down her throat, a drip of whine escaping her mouth and falling down her naked breast. Her 'throne' was near the front of the ship overlooking the waters (and Hyrule) ahead, the balk of it was made of oak wood with gold plating on the arms and the Triforce symbol above the red silk head rest pillow, it had four flourishing legs bolted to the deck and a seven foot tall back, completely covered in Hyrulian symbols, including the Triforce and the three Goddesses: Din, Farore, and Nayru.

The men of the ship had all retreated into the cabin and below deck to prepare themselves for docking, and to give Zelda her time alone to sunbathe. Zelda's body was fair and pale, with long blond hair that fell below the small of her back, beasts big enough a full grown man's hand could cup, her waist was thin but not overly so, and her legs were long and luscious that shined lightly in the sunlight.

'_Once I reach Hyrule, I can finally take a real bath with actual soap,_' she thought, scooping up the bead of whine from her breast and licking it off her finger. '_Maybe daddy will have a new handsome knight for me too._'

Zelda giggled at the thought and set her glass to the side. She stretched out her arms and laid back in her throne, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh of relief, a smile coming to her face.

Up atop the Crow's Nest was a leering older man, roughly forty to forty-five, gazing down at the Princess with his hands in his pants. His breathing was raped and his mouth hung open slightly.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment and sighed in relief, removing his hands and looking towards the direction of the wind. His eyes went wide with shock and fear.

"PIRATES!"

Zelda's eyes shot open like cannon fire and jolted straight up in her throne, twisting at the waist to see a large black and gold painted ship right next to their starboard bow, and her heart sank as she heard a man's deep voice call out to his crew.

"ATTACK!"

Grappling hooks flew into the air and caught onto the sails and beans and ropes as the pirates swung across to the royal vessel. Almost all of the pirates were Gerudo women, with purple vests, baggy purple pants and masks covering their faces. All of their hair was one shade of red or another and their muscular skin was tan from head to toe, which were void of footwear. And they each held twin, razor sharp curved blades that reached three to four feet long in length and gleamed so much in the sun they gave out a feeling of longing to cut something.

By the time the Hyrule Guards came on deck the Gerudos had already taken up an offensive position at key points of the ship. Small groups could be seen with their swords at the helmsman's neck, unbuckling the cannons on deck, swarming the entrance to below deck, and even three Gerudos were climbing up the mast to reach the crow's nest. The guards wore simple chainmale and leather armor baring the Hyrule crest, a phoenix flying upward above three golden triangles. Their weapons varied from six-foot long spears to short swords and small shields to wooden crossbows.

Zelda covered her breasts with her arms and screamed, three Gerudos made their way to her and brandished their blades in expectation of combat.

"IMPA!" she yelled in terror. The Gerudos looked at each other and laughed before three knives imbedded themselves into their skulls. Mettle crashed to the floor and the three women dropped dead. The woman named 'Impa' dropped from seemingly out of nowhere to kneel beside the princess.

"Your Majesty, please forgive me for leaving your side for even a moment," said Impa, her head hanging low in shame.

"You will earn my forgiveness when we are rid of these pests!" Zelda stated. Impa nodded and stood bolt upright, reaching into a pouch on her belt for more knives. She retracted her hand carrying four sharp throwing knives and two smoke grenades when a man in black walked up behind her. "Behind you!" Zelda yelled.

Impa turned with lightning speed and lashed out with the knives, each one supported between one of the fingers in her hand. The blades sunk into the leather like cutting raw meat, managing to penetrate the first layer but stopping abruptly in the middle of her attack. Impa gazed up at the towering man. With a red beard resting on a thick, muscular jaw and short hair atop his head, and his golden eyes seemed to glow with power.

"Pests?" he said. "I am offended, Your Highness. My sisters and I are more than bugs that need to be wiped away." Ganondorf grabbed Impa's wrist harshly, forcing her to let go of the knives. "I think we should show you just how effective we really are." With a cold smile he twisted his hand and the three heard bone snap.

Impa didn't flinch and kicked out at Ganondorf's legs, catching the back of his knee with her foot, and sending him crashing to the deck.

"Impa, you're…" Zelda tried to speak, but Impa interrupted her.

"I shall be all right with a night's rest," she said. "Go, Your Majesty! Get yourself to safety before this gets too out of hand."

Zelda did not waist time and ran from her throne, bare feet hitting the wooden ground with a _slap, slap, slap_.

Ganondorf sprung up from the floor with his hands, grabbing the knives from his chest and pulling them out. Blood spilled lightly down his torso.

Impa stared him down, cracking his wrist back into place with her other hand, wincing a little in pain. "What the hell are you, monster?" she asked coldly.

Ganondorf swung his head back in laughter. "What is the point of asking me that if you're just going to label me anyway?" he asked. "Although, you wouldn't be half wrong with that title." His eyes narrowed and his grin faded away. "I am the monster of the Rogue Wind, the King of the Gerudos, first mate to the world's greatest pirate, and your worst nightmare born in human flesh."

He spoke with an eerie calm and an aura of pure power and rage shook Impa's soul to the core. With one last evil chuckle, Ganondorf raised his arms and prepared magic swirled around them.

"Would you like me to show you?"

XxXxX

**Please comment and let me know what you think about the first chapter. Synchronic out.**


End file.
